


Please Don't Encourage Them

by AmazingLev



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Maybe some angst, Texting, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingLev/pseuds/AmazingLev
Summary: My bestest buddy:baek seriously you're still living with your parents?Bobohu:whose parents am I supposed to live with?My bestest buddy:that's itMy bestest buddy:pack your stuff, we're moving to the cityOr the university au no one asked for (and they have powers... kind of...)





	1. Close encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case...
> 
> Bobohu : Baekhyun  
> My bestest buddy : Jongdae  
> Goblinyeol : Chanyeol  
> Babyhun : Sehun  
> (•ө•)♡ : Kyungsoo  
> Mom™ : Junmyeon

**BOBOHU > MY BESTEST BUDDY**

**  
Bobohu:** where the fuck r u?

 **My bestest buddy:** ...   
  
**Bobohu:** Kim Fucking Jondae.  
**Bobohu:** u better answer me right now  
  
**My bestest buddy:** at the café?  
  
**Bobohu:** get ur fat ass over here nd help me move those fucking boxes you lazy fuck  
  
**My bestest buddy:** u jealous cause u have a flat ass  
  
**Bobohu:** if you're not here in five minutes I'll burn your star wars figurines  
  
**My bestest buddy:** ugh  
**My bestest buddy:** fine  
**My bestest buddy:** I'm coming  
**My bestest buddy:** calm down  
**My bestest buddy:** geez

  
  
  
（╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻

  
  
  
“I get to use the shower first.”  
  
“Sure… I’m too tired to shower anyway. I’ll just stay here,” Baekhyun says.  
  
Jongdae scrunches his nose in disgust.  
  
“You filthy animal."  
  
He has been friend with Baekhyun for a long time but he'll never get used to the other’s lack of self-care.  
  
Baekhyun ignores the disgusted look his friend gives him before disappearing into the bathroom. He painfully drags himself across the living room before collapsing on the couch.  
  
The room is still full of boxes but neither of them have the strength to unpack them. They can deal with that tomorrow. Or the day after. Or never.  
  
Never sounds good.  
  
Baekhyun is just about to fall asleep when someone knocks on the door. He groans.  
  
"Dae, get the door."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Jongdae!"  
  
All he can hear is a faint voice singing the Jurrasic Park theme coming from the shower.  
  
_Maybe if I ignore them they'll go away._  
  
The person knocks once again.  
  
_Great._  
  
Baekhyun whines, painfully getting off the couch and crawling to the entry.  
  
He opens to the door only to come face to face (well more face to chest actually) with a bored-looking and really tall guy. The stranger looks at him, eyes wide, like he didn’t expect someone to come out but quickly composes himself again.  
  
“Oh. Hi. I-I’m supposed to give this to you… It's a we-welcome gift or wathever,” He says, thrusting a Tupperware full of what seemed to be homemade cookies into Baekhyun's hands.  
  
“Thanks?”  
  
Baekhyun can't determine if the other is really bored or absolutely terrified.   
  
They just stare at each other awkwardly for a while.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but who the are you exactly?"  
  
The stranger seems to suddenly realise that he never introduced himself.  
  
“I-I’m...”  
  
“Sehunnie did you give them the cookies?” A voice yells from across the hall.  
  
The young man sighs.  
  
“I was about to do it!” He yells back, suddenly very confident.   
  
“I can give them those damn cookies by myself! I don’t need you to check on me every five second!”  
  
There were a few seconds of silence before a man comes out of the apartment at the end of the hall.  
  
“You disrespectful child. I already told you that-” he stops once he notices Baekhyun still standing in his doorway.   
  
He freezes for a moment before smiling.  
  
"Oh, hi there."  
  
He bows.  
  
"I'm Junmyeon."  
  
He elbows the other in the ribs not so discreetly, urging him to introduce himself as well.  
  
"I'm Sehun."  
  
"We live over there," Junmyeon says pointing over his shoulder at the door he just came out of.  
  
_No shit Sherlock._  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes but decides to be polite. They will probably meet often so it would be annoying to get on their bad side.  
  
"I'm Baekhyun... Nice to meet you?"  
  
There is an awkward silence again. Well, there go his hopes of have a nice and normal first encounter with his neighbours.  
  
“Can we go now?” Sehun whispers.  
  
Junmyeon elbows him again.  
  
“Don’t be rude!”  
  
He looks at Baekhyun and smiles again.  
  
"It was very nice to meet you Baekhyun. I'm sure we'll see each other around. Bye."  
  
He then grabs Sehun and run to their apartment, closing the door in a hurry.  
  
_That went well._  
  
"Baekhyun why are you standing in the doorway like an idiot?"  
  
Baekhyun doesn't even turn around to look at his friend.  
  
"I met our neighbours..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We have cookies now?"

  
  
  
（╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻

 

**THE FAM™**

  
**Babyhun:** Chanyeol hyung when are you coming back?  
  
**(•ө•)♡:** We're on our way back.  
  
**Goblinyeol:** why?  
**Goblinyeol:** is something wrong?  
  
**Babyhun:** Myeon hyung is bullying me.  
  
**Goblinyeol:** again?  
**Goblinyeol:** what did he do this time?  
  
**Babyhun:** He forced me to go give the new neighbours cookies.  
  
**Mom™:** You won't be able to live a normal life of you can't interact with people   
**Mom™:** I think it's time for you to meet new people  
**Mom™:** Make some new friends  
  
**Goblinyeol:** we have new neighbours?!??!?  
  
**Babyhun:** Ye.  
  
**Mom™:** They just moved in  
**Mom™:** In Tao's former apartment   
**Mom™:** They seem quite nice?  
**Mom™:**  Anyway  
**Mom™:**  How was your trip?  
**Mom™:**  Are your parents good?  
  
**Goblinyeol:** they're alright  
**Goblinyeol:** it was nice seeing everyone again  
  
**(•ө•)♡:**  it was awful  
**(•ө•)♡:**  I'm so tired  
**(•ө•)♡:** we've been in this train for 3 hours already  
**(•ө•)♡:** and Yeol tried to grill marshmallows on his hands  
  
**Goblinyeol:** I didn't try  
**Goblinyeol:** I succeeded  
  
**(•ө•)♡:**  now my shirt is sticky  
**(•ө•)♡:**  why did I agree to live with him?  
  
**Goblinyeol:** cause you love me~  
  
**Mom™:**  What?  
**Mom™:** You promised not to use your powers in public again!  
**Mom™:**  Did you forget what happened last time at the restaurant?  
  
**Goblinyeol:** whoopsie?  
  
**Babyhun:** I want marshmallows too.  
  
**(•ө•)♡:**  isn't it past your bedtime already  
  
**Babyhun:** I'm a grown man.  
**Babyhun:** I can stay up as late as I want to.  
  
**Mom™:**  Go to bed  
**Mom™:**  I won't carry you if you fall asleep on the couch again  
  
**Babyhun:** No.  
  
**Mom™:**  Come back here you little shit  
**Mom™:**  I can see you  
  
**Babyhun:** No you can't.  
**Babyhun:** I'm hiding.  
  
**Mom™:**  Oh Sehun go to bed right now  
  
**Babyhun:** You can't tell me what to do.  
**Babyhun:** You're not even my real mom.  
  
**(•ө•)♡:** we're at the station  
  
**Goblinyeol:** see you guys later  
**Goblinyeol:** good night Sehunnie


	2. Iced coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best hyung : Minseok  
> Daelicious : Jongdae

**BOBOHU > MY BESTEST BUDDY**

**  
Bobohu:**  where r u?

 **My bestest buddy:**  in the cafeteria  
  
**Bobohu:**  ye no shit  
**Bobohu:**  but where?  
  
**My bestest buddy:**  in the corner   
  
**Bobohu:**  oh  
**Bobohu:**  i see u  
  
Baekhyun walks straight towards his friend, ready to complain.  
  
His first day at school has been awful.   
  
He arrived late for his first class, his professor for Latin literature was a greasy old man with an annoying voice, his classmates were noisy and wanted to socialize… He was so tired already and the year had just started.  
  
But before he can say anything, he notices a small boy sitting next to Jongdae.  
  
"Jongdae who the hell is that?" He says, pointing at said boy in shock.  
  
"Hello to you too Baek…”  
  
Baekhyun gives his friend an unamused look. Jongdae sighs.  
  
“Well… I made a friend I guess…"  
  
Baekhyun rolls his eyes.  
  
"No seriously who is this?"  
  
"I told you, he's my friend," Jongdae pouts, hurt that his best friend doesn’t believe him.  
  
"You're telling me that you, Kim extreme nerd Jongdae, made a friend on your first day at school?" Baekhyun asks, eyes wide.  
  
Jongdae smiles smugly.  
  
"Yes. This is Minseok, we met in the library. We bonded over judging people," Jongdae says looking extremely proud of himself.  
  
"Hi?"   
  
The man waves awkwardly, an adorable gummy smile on his face. Baekhyun waves back, still in shock.  
  
“Minseok, meet Baekhyun, my friend and the annoying roommate I told you about.”  
  
Baekhyun quickly snaps out of his shocked state.  
  
“Excuse you? I’m the best roommate you’ll ever have!” He says, offended.  
  
Minseok laughs at the two bickering friends.  
  
Soon the three of them are invested in a deep conversation, complaining about their first lectures of the year. Minseok fits in perfectly, his ability to complain seems very compatible with Baekhyun and Jongdae’s.  
  
“And there’s this asshole in my Quantum Mechanics’ class…” Jongdae says, embarking on an exhaustive description of why said asshole (who he had actually never talked to, Baekhyun learns) was such an asshole.  
  
He interrupts Jongdae's whining after some time to complain about his own day.  
  
Minseok listens to him attentively while Jongdae just laughs.  
  
In that moment, Baekhyun seriously considers adopting Minseok as his new best friend. It is difficult not to when his actual best friend is bent in two, laughing at his misery.  
  
After a while, Jongdae calms down and they start talking again. They learn that Minseok is a biology major, that he spent a year in China and that he is actually two years older than them.  
  
Baekhyun decides he really likes him.

 

  
（╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻

 

**THE FAM™**

  
**Goblinyeol:**  is minseok hyung with you myeon hyung?  
  
**Mom™:**  no  
**Mom™:**  why?  
**Mom™:**  is there a problem?  
  
**Babyhun:**  He didn't come to eat with us.  
  
**(•** **ө** **•)** **♡** **:**  well I saw him hanging with a weird looking dude in the library this morning  
**(•** **ө** **•)** **♡** **:**  maybe he finally grew tired of your loud asses and found some new friends  
  
**Babyhun:**  What?

 **Mom™:**  He's just kidding hun  
  
**(•** **ө** **•)** **♡** **:**  yes  
**(•** **ө** **•)** **♡** **:**  no one would want his depressing ass anyway   
  
**Goblinyeol:**  nvm I can see him  
  
**Babyhun:**  Where?  
  
**Goblinyeol:**  the table in the corner  
  
**Mom™:**  are you all texting while eating again?  
  
The three boys put down their phone at once, opting to look at Minseok instead. A mad Junmyeon is a scary Junmyeon. And they don't want another talk about teenagers and cell phones. They aren't even teenagers.  
  
"Looks like he really made some new friends," Chanyeol says.

"Looks like it. It's the weird dude he was hanging with this morning," Kyungsoo says, barely looking up from his book.  
  
"Oh. I know them..."  
  
"You know them Hunnie?" Chanyeol asks, in shock.  
  
“I do interact with people sometimes you know,” Sehun answers, annoyed. They really need to stop judging him for his dislike for real people.  
  
“They’re the new neighbours we talked about the other day. The ones I ‘forced him’ to give cookies to,” Junmyeon says, sitting down at their table.

“Thought so,” Kyungsoo says.

They all ignore Sehun’s pout.

“Hi hyung. You eating with us today?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah. The year just started so we’re not too busy yet. And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you using you phone during dinner time. I’ve already told you guys that-”

“Why don’t you eat hyung? The bell’s going to ring soon. Your brain needs those calories to function,” Chanyeol says, subtly trying to change the subject.

Junmyeon glares at him and hits him once before eating his salad. Chanyeol rubs his head, fake crying.

“This is child abuse!”

 

 

（╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻

 

 **THE BEST HYUNG > DAELICIOUS** 

 **  
The best hyung:** Where are you guys?

 **Daelicious:** we’re on ur way  
**Daelicious:** I just have to get Baekhyun off the floor  
**Daelicious:** he’s heavier than he looks

 **The best hyung:** Should I be concerned?

 **Daelicious:** it’s a long story…  
**Daelicious:** he’ll probably tell you himself  
**Daelicious:** we’re nearly here anyway

 **The best hyung:** Well hurry

 **Daelicious:** um…  
**Daelicious:** will you buy me a muffin if I do?

 **The best hyung:** Sure whatever

 **Daelicious:** you’re the best hyung  
**Daelicious:** we’ll be there in 2

 

The door bursts open and Jongdae enters the café dragging an exhausted looking Baekhyun with him.

“We’re here hyung!”

“’Bout time,” Minseok says.

“We would have been here sooner if a certain someone didn’t make me drag his ass all the way,” Jongdae whines, glaring at Baekhyun.

“It wasn’t my fault!”

Minseok sighs. Over the few days they spent together, he learned that whining was their standard way of communicating. But he can’t judge them too much because they always listen complain as well.

“What happened?” He asks.

“I was in class, minding my own business, translating a text, when this girl came to talk to me.”

“And?”

“ _And?_ Well I don’t know! What am I supposed to do in this kind of situation? What do you do when a stranger suddenly talks to you?”

“What did you do?”

“He ran away!” Jongdae interrupts.

“I didn’t run away.”

“You did!”

Minseok is very confused. He just looks at the two talking amongst themselves, trying to understand what happened exactly.

“I told her I had something to do and left.”

“He ran away from his classroom to come in the library where I was peacefully working.”

“You were looking at memes-”

“Where I was working. But then he tripped over his own feet and fell.”

Minseok tries to hide his smile when he sees Baekhyun pouting. He didn’t exactly understand the whole story but seeing those two bicker like that amused him very much.

_Ah, youth._

 

They didn’t stop arguing until a glaring barista came to take their order.

“So what do you want this time?” The barista asked.

“Kyungsoo, you shouldn’t treat your dear customers that way,” Minseok says.

Kyungsoo just glares at him and Minseok sighs.

“I’ll have an iced coffee.”

The barista rolls his eyes.

“Still not funny hyung.”

He turns to the other two who immediately tell him their order. They wait until he is far away to speak again.

 “You know him hyung?” Jongdae whispers, as if the barista could still hear him.

“Yeah. He’s a friend of mine. We live in the same building.”

“Why is he glaring at us?” Baekhyun whispers as well.

“Oh, he’s not glaring. That’s just how he looks. He must have forgotten his glasses at home.”

 

A while later Kyungsoo comes back with their drink. He puts them down on the table and sits next to Minseok. Baekhyun and Jongdae both look terrified. They stare at Minseok with pleading eyes.

“Hey Soo. What about work?” Minseok says, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m on my break.”

They fall silent once again.

 

It’s a bit awkward at first but they quickly warm up to Kyungsoo. It must be normal for socially awkward people to get along. Birds of feather flock together. That or Kyungsoo fits in because can endure Jongdae’s whining and Baekhyun’s complains in silence.

They end up chatting until his break is over.


	3. See u later alligators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol hyung : Minseok  
> Hunnie : Sehun

"Stupid Baekhyun and his stupid bets," Jongdae mumbles, closing his door a little too forcefully.  
  
His brooding is cut short by someone laughing behind him.  
  
"Good morning to you too, mister grumpy pants.”  
  
Jongdae turns around and comes face to face with a very sweaty Minseok, clad in sportswear back from his early morning run. He smiles at Jongdae while wiping his hair with the towel around his neck.  
  
Jongdae takes a few seconds to process the fact that Minseok is there in front of him. It’s way too early to be dealing with all of this. He should be in bed. He _would_ be in bed if his roommate wasn’t so damn evil.  
  
"Minseok hyung? What are you doing here?" He asks, still in shock.  
  
"I live here," Minseok says.  
  
"You do? Me too!"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda guessed that," Minseok says, trying his best not to laugh at the other.

Jongdae looks very lost in the middle of the corridor, still half asleep and wearing his worn out pyjamas and yoda slippers. Minseok has to resist his urge to coo at him and pinch his cheeks or pat down his messy blond hair.  
  
“So, what has got you in such a foul mood on this fine morning?” The elder asks jokingly.

Jongdae scowls, remembering what just happened.

"Baekhyun," he says.

Minseok laughs again. Jongdae looks very much like a pissed off kitten. It’s adorable.

"I guessed that as well. So what did he do this time?"

"He always wins at rock-paper-scissors and now I have to go get the mail and I couldn’t even finish my breakfast and I’m tired and my legs hurt and now I’m also cold," Jongdae whines without interruption.

"Poor thing," Minseok says, not really feeling sorry. "Want me to go get it for you?"

Jongdae's eyes light up. He throws his arms around Minseok’s neck and hugs him tight.

"That's why you're my favourite hyung!"  
  
  
（╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻  
  


**MY BESTEST BUDDY > BOBOHU**

  
**My bestest buddy:**  baek  
**My bestest buddy:**  asshole Mc dickson is here again  
  
**Bobohu:** of course he’s there you have the some major you spork  
**Bobohu:**  and you seriously need to find a better name for him  
  
**My bestest buddy** : but I don’t like his name  
  
**Bobohu:**  you don’t even know him  
  
**My bestest buddy:**  but he is such a snake  
  
**Bobohu:**  that’s not my problem  
  
**My bestest buddy:**  would you like it to be?  
  
**Bobohu:**  is that a threat?  
  
**My bestest buddy:**  bitch it might be  
  
**Bobohu:**  that’s it I’m going without you  
  
**My bestest buddy:**  no!  
**My bestest buddy:**  wait for me  
**My bestest buddy:**  baekhyunnie  
**My bestest buddy:** my dude  
**My bestest buddy:** my pal  
**My bestest buddy:** my favourite hyung  
  
**Bobohu:**  you’re lucky I don’t have any other friend  
  
**My bestest buddy:**  love u too bestie~  
  
**Bobohu:**  if you’re not here in 2 min you pay for my coffee

 

  
（╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻  


 

Minseok is peacefully enjoying his morning coffee with Jongdae and Baekhyun at their usual spot in the café. They have taken the habit to come here ever since they found out they lived next to each other, the place conveniently close to their apartments. Also, they could chat with Kyungsoo while he was working.

“And then he answered!” Jongdae whines.

_Such a peaceful morning._

“Of course he answered Jongdae. It’s what you usually do when the professor asks a question,” Baekhyun says.

Minseok just looks at them while sipping his iced coffee. He knows better than to meddle in those kind of situations. Jongdae is too busy whining about this mysterious asshole from his Quantum Mechanics’ class like he does every single day since the beginning of the year to notice his lack of interest anyway.

“But I was going to answer it!”

“Well did you ever think that maybe he didn’t know that?” Baekhyun tries to reason.

“He knew it! I’m sure he knew it! I told you Baek he is such a snake!”

“Jongdae seriously-” Baekhyun starts.  
  
“Minseok hyung!”  
  
Minseok who was casually minding his own business suddenly finds himself with a lap full of a crying Sehun. He nearly spills his coffee. Sehun tends to forget how big he is, especially when he’s upset.

“Sehun? What’s wrong?”  
  
Sehun doesn’t answer and continues to sob quietly on Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok pats his back soothingly, forgetting about the other two.

Baekhyun and Jongdae exchange a look, both very confused about what’s happening right now. One minute Jongdae is complaining about his worst enemy and the next a tall lanky kids burst in and cries on Minseok’s lap.  And Minseok doesn’t seem too fazed. He acts like it was used to it, like kids just came out of nowhere to cry on his shoulder every day.  
  
"You're okay. You're alright now," Minseok whispers into the Sehun’s ear.

They both wait in silence for him to explain the situation but he seem to have forgotten they were here, too immersed in comforting the crying kid.  
  
Sehun finally calms down after a few minutes and realizes there are other people here. He quickly dries his tears and hides his head in Minseok’s chest again.

Minseok takes it upon himself to explain and make the situation less awkward.  
  
"Guys meet Sehun. He's my friend... say hi Sehun," he says, as if he was talking to a little kid.  
  
Sehun puffs out his cheeks. He is seriously fed up with everyone treating him like a baby. He purposely ignores Minseok and peeks at the strangers.  
  
"Cookie guy!" Baekhyun gasps, finally remembering where he saw the other. “I thought you looked familiar.”

Minseok finally connects the dots. He remembers reading something on their group chat about new neighbours and forced introductions. _That makes sense._

“You’re the neighbours he was forced to give cookies to.”

“Yeah, that would be me,” Baekhyun says.

 

Sehun sits in the seat next to Minseok and they finally introduce themselves properly. It only takes a few minutes before both Baekhyun and Jongdae fall under Sehun’s charms. He is quite a brat but he is also downright adorable. He gives off this strong ‘must protect at all cost’ vibe that has the both of them cooing over him in no time despite Sehun’s complains and continuous pouting.

 

（╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻

 

**SMOL HYUNG > HUNNIE**

**Smol hyung:** are you okay?

 **Hunnie:** Yes?  
**Hunnie:** Why wouldn’t I be?

 **Smol hyung:** Sehun…  
**Smol hyung:** you literally cried on me two hours ago  
**Smol hyung:** that’s not what I call okay

 **Hunnie:** I just had a bad morning.  
**Hunnie:** It’s nothing.  
**Hunnie:** Please don’t tell Myeon hyung.

 **Smol hyung:** alright  
**Smol hyung:** but you better tell me all about it later

 **Hunnie:** I like them.

 **Smol hyung:** who?

 **Hunnie:** The neighbours.  
**Hunnie:** I like them.  
**Hunnie:** Do you think they would accept to come to our game night?  
**Hunnie:** Since they live on the same floor…

 **Smol hyung:** of course they would  
**Smol hyung:** they like you as well  
**Smol hyung:** and Jongdae is a nerd so he wouldn’t refuse video games

 **Hunnie:** Alright.

 **Smol hyung:** great ****  
Smol hyung: don’t think I already forgot thought  
**Smol hyung:** I’m picking you up after school and we will talk about what happened this morning

 **Hunnie:** …  
**Hunnie:** Alright.

 

（╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻

 

  
When Jongdae comes home from class on Friday afternoon, he finds a (terribly written) note taped to their front door.

_Congratulations! You are officially invited to this week’s game night._

_Tonight 8pm._

_See you later alligator._

_Oh Sehun._


	4. Game Night

_Doorbell’s fucked. Just shout ‘ding dong’ really loud._

The signs on the door reads. The ugly handwriting looks oddly familiar to Jongdae but he just can’t remember where he might have seen it. An uncomfortable feeling settles in his stomach. He’s not really sure why but he suddenly doesn’t feel as exited to go in anymore. He shrugs it off as his natural aversion for social interactions and meeting new people. Kyungsoo had told them his roommate would be there too.

_Or just knock like a normal person._

The second sentence is added underneath in a smaller, neater handwriting. Probably Kyungsoo’s. It seemed like something he would write.

“You knock,” Jongdae says, pushing Baekhyun towards the door.

“No way! Why should I be the one to knock?” Baekhyun says, taking a few steps back.

Jongdae pushes him forward again and Baekhyun pushes back. They just push each other back and forth, bickering like 5 year olds.  

“They won’t know who knocked anyway!”

“So why don’t you just do it?”

“Are you actually gonna go in or do you plan to just stay in front of the door and argue all night?”

Baekhyun and Jongdae jump but relax immediately when they see Minseok smiling at them. It was slowly becoming a habit for the elder to break off their ceaseless arguments.

He pushes past them easily and knocks on the door.

“There. Problem solved.”

The door opens immediately to reveal an exhausted looking Kyungsoo. He actually looks relieved to see them for once. He ushers them inside and closes the door.

They quickly understand the reason behind Kyungsoo’s tiredness. The three of them are still in the entry, taking off their shoes, and Sehun can already be heard complaining in the distance.

“But hyung I want to play Mario Kart. Please.”

Jongdae thinks he hear Minseok mutter something like _‘just another lovely Friday night’_ under his breath. He doesn’t dwell on it and follows Kyungsoo to the living room before suddenly stopping in his tracks.

Baekhyun who was following closely behind bumps into his back.

“What the fuck Jongdae?” He says, holding his hurt forehead.

“Baekhyun we have to leave. Right now.”

“What? Why?”

Baekhyun tries to get an answer but his best friend is already dragging him back to the door. He starts worrying when he sees the frightened look on Jongdae’s face.

“Dae what is wrong?” He whispers once they are more or less hidden from view.

“It’s him,” Jongdae whispers back.

It confuses Baekhyun even more.

“Who?”

“The Asshole!”

“Who? Dae you’re gonna have to be more precise if you want me to actually understand anything.”

“The Asshole from my Quantum Mechanics’ class! Do you ever listen to me when I talk?”

“Kyungsoo’s roommate?”

“Yes! Who else?”

“But Minseok hyung said he was pretty friendly…”

“He’s the opposite of friendly! He’s… unfriendly.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. And Jongdae still won’t recognize that studying ancient languages does indeed extend your vocabulary more than all that science crap he reads all day. That uncultured swine.

“What are you guys whispering about?” Minseok whispers, popping out of nowhere.

The two other jump in fright again.

“Jesus on a bicyclette! Hyung! Stop doing that!” Baekhyun says dramatically, one hand on his chest.

“Well I didn’t want to interrupt your pleasant conversation but the others are wondering where you are. And also you look really weird whispering in front of the door like that.”

Before Jongdae can explain the situation to Minseok, Sehun comes to greet them. He looks so happy to see them that Jongdae can’t say anything even when he drags the three of them to the living room where the others are. He is seriously weak for Sehun sparkly doe eyes. But then again, who isn’t?

“Myeon hyung, Chanyeol hyung, those are my friends,” Sehun says proudly, gesturing to Baekhyun and Jongdae.

They both wave awkwardly.

Once again everything goes silent. It seems none of them were really good at introductions. They all look around awkwardly for a while before Minseok decides to step in.

“Sehun why don’t you choose a game so we can start to play?”

Sehun perks up immediately and runs to the TV, almost tripping over his oversized giraffe legs.

While he digs frantically through an (enormous) collection of video games, Junmyeon invites the others to sit down on the couch with them while Kyungsoo goes to the kitchen to order pizza.

Minseok sits down next to Junmyeon while Baekhyun settles carefully next to Kyungsoo’s roommate Chanyeol. Jongdae chooses to sit on the far end of the couch, next to Minseok and as far as he can from ‘The Asshole’.

Minseok chats casually with Chanyeol and Junmyeon and introduces them properly to Baekhyun while they all wait for Sehun to find his game.

Jongdae sulks and glares at them from his end of the couch until he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

 

**BOBOHU > MY BESTEST BUDDY**

**Bobohu:** stop glaring

**My bestest buddy:** I don’t know what u’r talking about  
**My bestest buddy:** I’m not glaring at anyone

**Bobohu:** stop it  
**Bobohu:** u’re gonna scare him

**My bestest buddy:** good  
**My bestest buddy:** he should be scared

**Bobohu:** seriously what did he ever do to you?  
**Bobohu:** he seems sweet

**My bestest buddy:** don’t let him fool you  
**My bestest buddy:** he is the snekiest snek

**Bobohu:** Jongdae that’s not even a word

**My bestest buddy:** you’re not even a word

 

Baekhyun looks up from his phone and at his best friend but Jongdae is resolutely looking away, pouting like a petulant child. Baekhyun sighs. Why did he ever befriend someone so childish?

“I found it!” Sehun yells happily, lifting the game in the air triumphantly.

“Mario Kart again?” Junmyeon asks, “Can’t we play something else? You and Chanyeol always win anyway.”

“No. Sehun is right hyung,” Chanyeol says. “We have some new guests here. It’s the perfect time for a Mario kart tournament.”

Sehun claps excitedly. Minseok and Junmyeon roll their eyes. Those two just want an excuse to play Mario Kart.

Kyungsoo comes back from the kitchen.

“So what are we playing?” He asks.

“Mario Kart!” Sehun answers, still excited.

“Again?”

“We have to see if the new guys can rival with our skills,” Chanyeol says cockily.

Jongdae reacts immediately. This was his time to shine.

“Oh, you are on. I am the Mario Kart master. I can probably wreck any of you in my sleep.”

 

A few races and a lot of insults later, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Junmyeon are eating their pizza peacefully while watching the first race of the ‘final round’ like Sehun and Chanyeol dramatically call it.

They just watch and laugh at the three boys sitting on the floor yelling weird threats and insults at each other.

 

“Sehun, stop using secret passages that nobody else knows, you spoon!” Chanyeol whines.

“Fuck you.”

“Language!”

 

“Take that Park! Eat my shells! I am the Nintendo master!” Jongdae yells.

“Just nintend-go away,” Chanyeol answers.

 

“Die Jongdae hyung!” Sehun says, firing a blue shell.

“Stay away from me you baby! What are you even doing in a car?”

“Fuck the police!”

“Sehun!” Junmyeon says horrified.

 

“Ha! You lost!” Jongdae laughed.

“I did it on purpose. That was a logical ruse!” Chanyeol whines.

“What did you say? Sorry, I don’t speak snake.”

 

“150cc is too fast!” Sehun says.

“Oh, blame the speed… You’re only losing because you suck,” Chanyeol responds.

“Yeah, go fast or go home,” Jongdae adds.

 

“But I’m rubbish at rainbow road,” Sehun complains.

“Though luck mate. I won so I get to choose the course.”

 

Four races and even more weird insults later, Sehun is dancing in front of the TV while Jongdae and Chanyeol sulk in silence behind him. Despite his nearly constant complaining about the game being too hard for him, he easily beat the other two. Baekhyun suspects that Jongdae focusing only on attacking Chanyeol (and vice versa) has something to do with the youngest easy victory.

“Now I get to choose the movie!” Sehun yells, waking up Kyungsoo who fell asleep somewhere between the second and the third race.

“Please don’t choose Alien. I don’t want you to have nightmares again,” Junmyeon says before getting up to make some pop-corn.

 

In the end, they decide to watch Guardians of the Galaxy. They all settle down on the couch with the snacks Junmyeon brought them.

They watch the movie peacefully. The room suddenly seem very calm after all their heated Mario Kart tournament.

Jongdae looks around. Sehun is focused the movie, holding the armrest thightly everytime something big happens. Kyungsoo seems on the verge of falling asleep again. Junmyeon and Minseok are talking quietly. He frowns when he sees Baekhyun and Chanyeol laughing together on the other end of the couch.

Befriending the enemy. How could his own best friend betray him like that?

He plans on sulking for the rest of the movie but Sehun start talking to him animatedly and once again his frown just melts away in front of his cute excited smile. He forgets all about his hate for CHanyeol in favour of listening to Sehun talk animatedly about why Rocket is his absolute favourite character.

 

“I have to go home,” Minseok says once the movie is over.

“Already?”

“Yeah… My roommate comes back tomorrow, I have to finish cleaning. And my precious babies are waiting for me.”

“Bye hyung,” Sehun says before Minseok passes the door.

“Bye Hunnie. See you guys tomorrow.”

 

Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol when Minseok is gone, a little confused.

“Precious babies?” He asks.

“Oh, yeah you guys wouldn’t know. He’s talking about his cats. I guess he doesn’t send you pictures of them yet. Just wait a few more weeks and you’ll see. It’s literally all he can talk about.”

 

A while later Baekhyun and Jongdae decide it’s time for them to go back home too. They bid their goodbye to everyone and prepare to leave.

Sehun catches them right before the get out.

“Hyung wait! Will you come back next Friday?”

He looks so adorable that Baekhyun can’t resist pinching his cheeks.

“Of course we will Sehunnie,” he coos.

Sehun gives both of them a hug and they go back to their apartment.

 

（╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻

 

“So… You and Chanyeol were getting pretty cozy while you were playing. I really don’t see why you think he’s such an asshole,” Baekhyun says while they get ready for bed. “I think you two would get along well. I talked to him and tried to explain all that science crap you usually tell me about movies. He also made the same lame science puns as you. I swaear for a moment I thought I was talking to you!”

“What the hell Baek? Me? Get along with someone like him? Did you actually see him? He’s such a nerd! We are nothing alike,” Jongdae whines.

Baekhyun looks down at his friend’s Avengers pyjamas and yoda slippers, judgement clear in his eyes.

“Sure. Whatever you say Dae.”


	5. Oh deer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiao lu : Luhan  
> Baozi : Minseok

Baekhyun and Jongdae spent the following days holed up in their apartment, hesitating to go knock next door and spend time with their newly established friends. The awkwardness of going there unannounced stopped them every time.

They ran into Kyungsoo and -much to Jongdae’s displeasure- Chanyeol a few time in the hallway, at school and in the café but they still hadn't got around to save each other's numbers.

On Monday following Game Night, they had yet to find a way of communicating with their neighbours. Baekhyun had proposed to break in their place and wait for them to show up but Jongdae had refused because apparently that's "rude" and "creepy".

That's when the first note appeared.

They were coming home after their classes, dragging themselves up the stairs painfully when Baekhyun saw it. He stopped in front on the door, making no move to open it.  
  
"Baek what are you doing?"  
  
Baekhyun didn't answer and simply handed Jongdae the note.   
  
"I think this is for you."  
  
This time, Jongdae recognized that ugly handwriting in an instant.

  
_Kyungsoo told me to tell you that you forgot your jacket at our place. You really need to come and pick it up because its ugliness is clashing with the aesthetic of our apartment._  
_(Also how the hell didn't you notice your jacket has been missing for almost 3 days? I thought all physics majors were somewhat intelligent but you seem to be the exception that proves the rule.)_  
_-PCY_

  
After that, notes became a normal occurrence in the building as well as their main way of communicating with their neighbours and friends.   
  
On the bright side, they finally started spending more time together and got to know each other better now that they had a slightly more useful way of planning things.

  
_Kyungsoo wants to know if you're eating with us today._  
_Sehun says he wants you to come._  
_He also told me not to tell you he said that._  
_-PCY_  
  
_We'll be there '_ _ㅅ_ _'_  
_-BBH_

  
  
This new way of communication also lead to very entertaining interactions (in Baekhyun's opinion at least).

  
  
_Stop playing that fucking guitar you dumb giant I'm trying to study_  
_-KJD_  
  
_I would if you stopped singing when I'm trying to sleep._  
_If that can even be called singing._  
_-PCY_  
  
_Excuse you my voice is fabulous. You should be glad I decide to bless your ears like that._  
_-KJD_  
  
_You sound like a screeching pterodactyl._  
_-PCY_  
  
_At least I don't look like an overgrown toddler with monkey ears._  
_-KJD_  
  
_Well I don't look like a camel._  
_-PCY_  
  
_U ugly._  
_-KJD_

  
  
But on the other side, it sometimes got so ridiculous -not to mention useless- that Baekhyun wondered why he ever befriended a bunch of 5 year olds. 

  
  
_U stupid._  
_-KJD_  
  
_Takes one to know one._  
_-PCY_

  
  
Those kind of notes usually lead to a lot of complaining from both Jongdae and Chanyeol. And Baekhyun, being the awesome dedicated best friend that he is, had to silently suffer through countless angry rants from Jongdae (because Minseok somehow managed to escape every time).

Baekhyun seriously didn’t know why they still pretended to hate each other like that. One day, he actually caught them fanboying over some nerdy movie together but every time he tried to bring it up they both denied it vehemently.

 

Which leads us to where Baekhyun stands today, trying to work, while Jongdae complains. _Again_.

 “And this morning he said that a brachiosaurus could sing better than me! Can you believe that? Brachiosauruses can’t even sing!”

Baekhyun sighs for the umpteenth time. He was seriously getting tired of this.

“Stop behaving like a child Dae.”

“But that wasn’t my fault! I didn’t even say anything to him! We can’t even have a normal conversation. He hates me!”

_Keep calm, Baekhyun._

“Just try to find a common interest. Start a friendly conversation. It can’t be that hard for you nerds.”

“But Baekhyun… I hate him too.”

“I think everyone and their grandma know that Jongdae. Now drink your tea and let me work.”

He goes back behind the counter and starts cleaning cups that would have been clean a long time ago, had his best friend not forced him to listen to his useless complaining.

Baekhyun started working at the café a few days ago when Kyungsoo told him they were recruiting but now, with Jongdae glaring at him from above his teacup, it didn’t seem as good of an idea anymore.

 

**（╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻**

 

The bell rings once more and the cold morning air enters the café before the door closes again. Jongdae looks up from his (third) cup of tea when he hears a familiar voice advancing through the crowd of people waiting for their morning coffee.

“Excuse me,” he hears, the voice still close to the door.

He sets his tea down and tries to spot his friend but the crowd is abnormally dense and all he can see is a mop of black hair and annoyingly big ears poking through. _Tall bastard_.

“Pardon,” the voice says again, a little closer.

“Get the fuck out of my way!”

The crowd parts and Minseok finally reaches the table, Chanyeol trailing behind like an obedient puppy. The oldest lets himself fall right next to Jongdae, exhausted while Chanyeol sits quietly in front of them looking everywhere but at Jongdae.

“A black coffee,” Minseok tells Baekhyun who had been standing by, trying to get rid of Jongdae and back to work. _Again._

Jongdae’s eyes widen a bit. It is the first time he ever sees Minseok order anything else than iced coffee. (He seems to find it very funny for some reason). But he supposes the cold weather is more than enough reason for anyone to switch their usual order for something warmer. He looks at Minseok to see him shivering despite the multiple layers of clothing he is almost drowning into.

“What about you?” Baekhyun asks to Chanyeol after writing down Minseok’s order.

Jongdae tears his eyes away from Minseok to look at the taller. Chanyeol, unlike Minseok, doesn’t even seem to notice the cold in any way. He looks unbothered in his thin sweater and worn out jeans.

Chanyeol looks at Minseok and then back at Baekhyun, seemingly very lost at what to tell the latter.

“I- I don’t drink coffee…” he says, his big eyes open wide in confusion.

Baekhyun now looks as lost as him. His short formation to be a waiter didn’t include this kind of situation.

“What do you usually order then?” He asks.

“I don’t know…” he looks down, dejected. “Kyungsoo never asks for my order…”

Baekhyun’s voice softens instantly. Jongdae got to know in the last weeks of hanging out together (against his will) that Chanyeol’s puppy eyes always seemed to make Baekhyun soft. He barely contains a snort.

“Well would you like a tea?” Baekhyun asks sweetly as if he was talking to a child.

Chanyeol doesn’t seem convinced.

“Hot chocolate?”

The taller perks up and look at Baekhyun with hopeful eyes. Baekhyun melts a little more.

“I can have one?”

Baekhyun frowns once more.

“Yes? This is a café, of course you can… Why couldn’t you?”

“Kyungsoo never lets me have any. He says sugar makes me too hyper.”

Baekhyun looks at Minseok but the latter isn’t paying attention, his head is resting on his crossed arms on the table.

“Well I suppose Kyungsoo doesn’t have to know,” he winks at Chanyeol and then leaves to prepare their order.

Jongdae is preparing his sarcastic remark in his head but he’s interrupted by Minseok’s groaning. He immediately stops paying attention to the Chanyeol.

“What’s wrong hyung?” He asks.

“Existing is exhausting,” Minseok answers, voice muffled by his arms.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“Geez hyung, lighten up a bit. You’re so small and bitter you could literally be a human expresso.”

He laughs at his own joke while Minseok does his best to glare menacingly at him (which never really works when you’re born with a naturally unthreatening kitten face).

“I may be small but you’re still beneath me.”

Chanyeol pouts but unlike Baekhyun, Minseok’s glare doesn’t soften. Jongdae scoffs,  _serves him right_.

They wait in silence for a while before Baekhyun comes back with their order and one more cup of tea for Jongdae.

Chanyeol smiles and immediately starts to drink his scalding hot cocoa. Jongdae is about to panic but he stops himself immediately when he remembers that Chanyeol is a snake that deserves to get his tongue burned. However, the taller seems perfectly fine and keeps on drinking happily.

Jongdae turns to Minseok, wondering if he’s the only one who saw that but the elder is busy blowing on his coffee. It only takes him a blow on the hot beverage for it to stop steaming, he then begins to drink as well, sighing in relief.

Jongdae is left alone waiting for his drink to cool down like a normal person.

He shakes his head, he’s probably imagining things.

 

“So hyung, will you tell me what’s wrong now?” He tries again when Minseok is halfway done with his cup of coffee and looks a little more like a decent person and a little less like a walking corpse.

Minseok doesn’t answer and Chanyeol takes it as his cue to speak in his stead.

“What you’re witnessing right now is the real Kim Minseok. He might have seemed bright and friendly when you first met him but as soon as school starts again, he transforms back into this grumpy and bitter old man. You should see him after a few all-nighters surviving on caffeine alone. Not a pretty sight.”

Minseok hisses at him.

“Not everyone is a genius Chanyeol. Some of us have to actually study fucking hard for a fucking long time to pass.”

“Maybe if you spent a little less time ‘studying hard’ we could actually have fun once in a while,” Chanyeol mumbles.

“If you don’t stop talking right now I swear I’ll tell Kyungsoo you had hot chocolate,” Minseok says coldly.

Chanyeol pouts but he actually shuts up.

“Don’t worry hyung, I still love you,” Jongdae butts in.

Minseok smiles.

”That’s why you’re my favourite,” he says, pinching Jongdae’s cheek fondly.

Jongdae smiles smugly when he sees Chanyeol kicked puppy face.

“You never told me what was wrong hyung…” Jongdae tries again.

“My roommate.”

 _Oh right_. Minseok told them his roommate was supposed to arrive from China a few days ago.

“What did he do?”

“He leaves his stuff everywhere. My apartment was spotless before he arrived and now I can’t even go from my room to the kitchen without bumping into a box,” Minseok whines.

Jongdae thinks back to his and Baekhyun’s apartment and all the boxes they were too lazy to move. He decides to let Minseok complain without interfering.

 

**（╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻**

 

Sehun is hungry. He tries his best to ignore his rumbling stomach focusing on his algebra homework instead but he always end up zoning out.

He checks his phone one more time.

**MYEON HYUNG > MY SEHUNNIE**

**Myeon Hyung:**  Something came up I won’t be able to make it today  
**Myeon Hyung:**  I’m sorry Sehunnie I swear I’ll eat with you next time

Sehun throws his phone on the table, not bothering with an answer. He is used to his brother being busy but he can barely remember the last time they ate together. Junmyeon used to make time for him whenever he could but this year all Sehun got was ‘I’ll make it next time’ and other empty promises.

Sehun scoffs.

“They all get bored in the end…”

_I guess she was right. I’ll never be enough._

He gets up to look in the fridge for something to eat. It’s empty except for an old bottle of milk, so are the cupboards.

_Of course it is, he barely comes here anymore._

He closes the door of the fridge with a little too much force. The sound echoes in the empty apartment. He leans against it and lets himself slide down until he’s sitting on the ground. He stares blankly at the wall.

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both have classes until late today, Baekhyun and Jongdae are out of the question –he doesn’t know them well enough to barge in unannounced-, so here he is, standing awkwardly in front of Minseok’s door.

When his stomach rumbles once more, he punches in the code and enters quickly.

“Hyung, can I eat here today?”

He freezes when a pair of unfamiliar eyes look back at him. That’s not Minseok.

There is a beautiful boy with huge doe eyes standing in Minseok’s living room and Sehun’s brain obviously doesn’t know what to do with this information.

“Hi?” The stranger says, unsure.

Sehun’s brain finally shuts down and he immediately starts running away as fast as he can without looking back.

 

**（╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻**

 

**XIAO LU > BAOZI**

**Xiao lu:** seok a kid just broke into our apartment and ran away when he saw me  
**Xiao lu:**  do I need to call the police?

 **Baozi:**  Wtf lu  
**Baozi:**  I let you alone for an hour  
**Baozi:**  Who was it?

 **Xiao lu:**  I don’t know!!

 **Baozi:**  Can you at least tell me what he looked like?

 **Xiao lu:**  tall  
**Xiao lu:**  noodle arms

 **Baozi:**  Oh

 **Xiao lu:** you know him?

 **Baozi:**  Yeah  
**Baozi:**  That’s Sehun  
**Baozi:**  The neighbor  
**Baozi:**  Please tell me you didn’t scare him

 **Xiao lu:**  I didn’t do anything!  
**Xiao lu:**  I just said hi and then he ran away

 **Baozi:**  Did he say what he wanted?

 **Xiao lu:**  something about eating I think?

 **Baozi:**  Oh for fucks sake not again

  

**SMOL HYUNG > HUNNNIE**

**Smol hyung:** Did he leave you alone again?  
**Smol hyung:** I swear to god if he did I’ll freeze his balls

 **Hunnie:** Something more important came up.  
**Hunnie:** But it’s okay.  
**Hunnie:** Don’t worry hyung. I’m fine.

 **Smol hyung:** It’s not okay Sehun  
**Smol hyung:** Call me next time okay? I’ll cook you something

 **Hunnie:** Thank you hyung.

 

**（╯°□°）╯ ︵ ┻━┻**

 

Kyungsoo sets the pan down on the breakfast bar. He rolls his eyes when Chanyeol immediately starts filling his plate and shoveling his breakfast into his mouth as fast as he can but worries when Sehun makes no move to do the same.

The youngest has been in a daze since he came in a while ago. He just keeps staring blankly at the wall and doesn't react when they call him.

“What’s wrong with him?” Kyungsoo asks pointing at Sehun who still shows no reaction.

“It seems our baby Sehunnie here has finally got a little crush,” Chanyeol answers, mouth still full, not even looking up from his plate.

“Hyung!” Sehun whines, finally snapping out of his trance.

“Really? Who is it?”

“Minseok hyung’s roommate,” Chanyeol says casually, as if Sehun wasn’t sitting right next to him, looking really offended by his obvious treason.

“Hyung! It was supposed to be a secret!” Sehun pouts.

“Was it? You’re not being so secretive about it… You should have seen his face when Minseok introduced them. Red as a tomato.”

“Stop talking with your mouth full,” Kyungsoo says, smacking Chanyeol with his wooden spoon.

“I’m just kidding Hun. You looked cute,” Chanyeol adds when he sees Sehun’s dejected look.

Sehun doesn’t answers but he visibly brightens a little. 

 

“So, Luhan hyung…” Kyungsoo says absent-mindedly.    

“You know him too hyung?” Sehun asks.

“He works at the café.”

Chanyeol smirked, throwing his arm around Sehun’s shoulders.

“You want bubble tea Hun?”

 

(Kyungsoo had to order bubble tea for Sehun because the younger froze as soon as Luhan looked at him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... So... apparently everyone in this story is at least a little gay... Sorry?


End file.
